


Buenas vibraciones

by Mikaey



Series: Oko and Alma adventure [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaey/pseuds/Mikaey
Summary: Alma necesita un lugar fresquito donde reguardarse del ruido y el calor. ¿Que mejor lugar para ello que la base de su amiga alien?
Series: Oko and Alma adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053185
Kudos: 1





	Buenas vibraciones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owosa/gifts).



> Esto son un conjunto de oneshort que escribo basado en el au de Iz que mi amiga Owosa y yo tenemos sobre Alma (mi Oc) y Oko (Su Oc).  
> Hago estas historias por diversión y no estan escrito de forma cronologica por lo que narran fragmentos sueltos de la historia.  
> Si desean conocer más consulten el Face de owosa gran artista (además de que encontraries más contenido y mas información de que esta pasando) https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations
> 
> Pd: visual de como Oko y Alma son:  
> https://www.facebook.com/owosa.illustrations/photos/a.2843667592532893/2846133068953012/

-” **Aaahff** ”- un bufido doloroso resonó entre las paredes metálicas, en un intento ficticio de apaciguar el dolor de esos días del mes donde la naturaleza de la vida misma decide putearte un poco la existencia.

En pleno mes de Agosto con un calor que podrías freír un huevo desde las sombras, Alma se encontraba medio tumbada con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, sufriendo cómodamente en un bean bag que consiguió traer desde su piso a la base de Oko.

De normal, no suele presentarse o permanecer en primer lugar en la base/casa(?) del alienígena a menos que se le llame para una pruebas.

No se le ocurrió otro sitio más fresco y tranquilo para el propósito de hacer absolutamente nada; su piso era una olla hirviendo y las obras de enfrente le daban dolor de cabeza (que en paz descansen los valientes que trabajaban allí). Por suerte, Oko no puso ninguna traba para permitirle el acceso, simplemente la dejó pasar, todo hubiera sido como agua de rosas si no fuera por…DEL.

Levantó la mirada hacia donde Oko estaba analizando datos y cosas de aliens que no entendía solo para comprobar, que efectivamente, el robot le estaba mirando fijamente, matándola con esa mirada inanimada de un solo ojo color rojo muerte, comiéndose su espíritu con cada segundo que le mantenía la mirada. 

Dramatismo aparte, la unidad DEL de hecho le daba un poco de (Bastante) respeto, estaba totalmente segura que no se había desviado su vista ni un solo momento de ella desde que puso un pie en la base y eso le ponía nerviosa a un punto realmente incómodo porque desgraciadamente había visto algunas de las equipaciones que disponía. Y sabía por experiencia que un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal.

-” **hmmm”** \- otra ola de molestia le hizo apartar los ojos del robot. Los primeros días eran los peores y la verdad no le importaría ir al servicio. Un momento ... espera un segundo, sus ojos despertaron en comprensión dudosa. ¿HABÍA aseos en primer lugar aquí? Osea, su cuerpo tendrá que desechar lo que ingiere por algún lado,  _ claramente,  _ pero cómo serían sus aseos, seguramente no tan diferente a los de la tierra, pero por otro lado…. Y si no? 

….

No admitiría que había estado al menos, lo que creyó que eran 20 minutos reflexionando cuál profesor de biología que estudia a una especie nueva todas sus hipótesis sobre cómo los aliens iban al servicio. Es por eso que decidió que podría aguantar, ya que las ganas de preguntar se le había quitado un poco. 

Una ligera mirada a DEL le hizo ver que seguía comiéndose su alma, nice. 

En este punto lo único que le entretenía eran pensamientos random, ya que ni ganas tenía de dormir con el sufrimiento. 

" **oUgh..ooooh** " - En estas situaciones solo le quedaba reflexionar sobre el sentido de la vida, tener pensamientos existenciales o cualquier cosa que pudiera literalmente hacerle perder el sentido del tiempo para que todo pasara más rápidamente. 

Levantó el puño en el aire y lo agitó en señal de venganza acompañado de una cara de odio amargado mientras mentalmente gritaban "te maldigo dama roja, a ti y tu camello rojo de mierda”. 

Definitivamente , estaba aburrida por completo, la idea de explorar un poco la base le vino a la mente. No creyó que a Oko le importará si se fuera a dar una vuelta a curiosear la zona, pero tenía miedo que al rozar una esquina le atravesará un rayo láser o unas pinzas la descuartizaran. Oko decía que no estaba programado para que le detectara como intruso pero eso no le quitaba lo peligroso al trastornado. Los perros de Oko tenían mucha suerte lidiando con DEL. Les había visto interactuar con el robot; lo lamían, mordían, jugaban, empujaban y él simplemente se quedaba ahí sin hacer mucho más que aguantarlo o a lo mucho los apartaba con aire molesto.

Recordó como los “cultivos” de Oko surgieron. Cuando le convenció de que los perros callejeros eran una ofrenda para su especie nunca pensó que llegaría a este punto, osea si, pero nunca pensó que saldría tan absurdamente bien. Eran los perros más bellos, hermosos y felices que jamás había tenido el placer de presenciar. Si tan solo pudiera acariciarlo o estar a unos metros de ellos. Aunque tenía la sensación que ya no era tan mamá oso cuando los perros se acercaban a Alma para que los acariciara. No quiso ser ella la que se acercara en primer lugar, aprendió su lección cuando una de las extrañas piernas metálicas de Oko casi le rebana en dos, literalmente se quedó pasmada ante eso. Fue la primera y única vez que la vio realmente con intenciones peligrosas, de normal, era mansa.

Podría estar sacudiendola, manoseando sus antenas o agarrarla cual Simba. No haría absolutamente nada, además de pedir que parara con tono tranquilo, si eso. En ocasiones se preguntaba si DEL sólo existía exclusivamente para el propósito de protegerla de los peligros ya que casi literal se dejaría matar.

Se había dado cuenta de una cosa rápidamente, la cucaracha era extremadamente espontánea en sus actuaciones, literalmente solo podías saber que  _ algo  _ tramaba cuando se quedaba mirando muy fijamente en algún punto y ni eso era seguro porque; 1º) las miradas al vacío era algo que hacía el 80% de las veces y 2º) todavía no estaba segura si la 1º) era verdad porque simplemente no hay forma de leer esos ojos, en serio, en ocasiones no sabe si le está mirando mientras le habla o sigue leyendo en su tablet.

Hablando de su espontaneidad, un recuerdo reciente hizo gruñir a Alma debido a lo que pasó hace una semanas atrás. La invitó a ir al super porque tenía que comprar unas cuantas cosas y supuso que le parecería interesante el asunto.

Todo iba normal o relativamente bien teniendo en cuenta que Oko estaba analizando absolutamente todo lo que se ponía por delante. De vez en cuando la gente le lanzaba miradas de extrañeza solo para simplemente seguir con sus asuntos. Y menos mal, que no reflexionaba más del tema, era evidente que Oko tenía tanta sutileza como un elefante con tacones cuando se trataba de  _ camuflarse _ como nativa. 

Eso era un dolor de cabeza en algunas ocasiones, solo había sido un par de veces que tuvo que echar cara por el comportamiento indebido de Oko, recordará toda la vida la vergüenza cuando se disculpaba con la gente por todas esas situaciones donde Oko solo hace algo sin más y hay 3º metidos. 

Sin embargo, también era consciente de los problemas serios que la podría meter a veces…

Solo la dejo por literalmente unos segundos sola, solo unos malditos segundos donde se fue a por un producto unas estanterías más allá y cuando volvió se estaba secuestrando un bebé con su carrito de compra y todo mientras la mamá examinaba las rebajas de unos productos más adelante.

Una parada en seco del carro y una mirada severa fue más que suficiente para que simplemente retrocediera y dejara lo que estaba apunto de hacer. La tomó de la mano, terminó de pagar lo que había podido recoger y se fue largando de allí sin pensarlo.

Tuvo que echarle una severa bronca al respecto. NO NO NO  **NO!** Bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que experimentará con otro ser humano y mucho menos que fuera secuestrado bebés como si nada EN MEDIO DE UN SUPERMERCADO LLENO DE GENTE.

Estuvieron un buen rato debatiendo sobre el tema y al final Oko le prometió que no lo haría más. Aunque estaba completamente escéptica con respecto a su palabra, había sonado como cuando discutía con su madre y solo le promete que no lo volvería a hacer de nuevo simplemente para zanjar la discusión, y todos sabemos que esas promesas no eran más que sucias mentiras bondadosas.

Tratar con el alienígena era un dolor de cabeza pero por lo menos no era una loca destructiva o algo así. Algo bueno yey~

Sin mentir, Oko sería un dolor de cabeza pero, indudablemente, era entretenido a su modo. 

La motivación de hacer que tu planeta no explotará/fuera invadida era algo que avivaba el ingenio. Desconocía los estándares de su especie para evaluar la calidad de un planeta, claro, recursos y tecnología, pero, ¿enfocados a que?

Alma frunció el ceño solo de pensarlo; [con lo mierda seres que somos no me extrañaría que nos explotaran sin más, no es como que necesitáramos ayuda para eso, total de aquí a unas décadas moriremos todos por culpa del cambio climático, osea no es como si fuera difícil ponerle remedio ¡joder! ¿Qué cuesta reciclar y gastar menos energía? Las empresas grandes son los problemático realmente y los políticos no hacen nada más forrandose con billetes manchados de los pesticidas que indiscriminadamente MATAN los suelos, contaminan fauna, la flora y por si fuera poco nos mata como estúpidos, joder la agricultura integrada no es tan costosa, ¡YA NI LA ECOLÓGICA! No necesitamos zampar tanto coño, pa que tanta comida? Pa tirarla junto con el plástico como con todo los demás trastos?Joder, te vas al monte y te encuentras CON LAVADORAS Y CEMENTERIOS DE COLCHONES EN MITAD DE LA NADA Y ENCIMA ES  **_LO NORMAL_ ** !! 

¡¿¿Tan difícil es llevarlo a un jodido punto limpio??! 

Y luego están los que le da todo igual y lo empeoran todo con su egoísmo siendo unos derrochadores y unos… **_unos!]_**

 **“uugf”** _Alma relaja._

Estudiar educación y control ambiental era realmente frustrante, nunca se dio cuenta de cuán destructivo es el ser humano. Y para aumentar la frustración eramos de una forma tan gratuita, absurdamente egoísta y completamente innecesaria…

En fin, devuelta al tema principal, la cucaracha siempre mostraba interés por cualquier utilidad que diéramos a la tecnología y a los recursos que el planeta posee por lo que suposo que realmente no estaría enfocado a nada en específico.

Sin saber en qué pensar, sacó su teléfono y se puso a jugar algunos juegos que tenía y jugó sin sonidos hasta que murió la batería (lo cual fue decepcionantemente rápido) y lo regresó a su sitio en el bolsillo.

Con otro suspiro de aburrimiento se deslizó lentamente por el bean bag hasta estar tumbada. Todo estaba pasando tan lento y aburrido…

**_Ploc_ **

Se sorprendió del golpe seco que inundó en el silencio, cuando levantó la vista, descubrió que el golpe provenía de la tablet de Oko que había sido colocada en la mesa de donde trabajaba. No había sido un golpe fuerte pero el silencioso lugar solo hizo que el ruido sonará más ruidoso.

La extraterrestre se giró dirección a Alma y esta ya estaba haciendo pucheros sabiendo que querría hacer alguna prueba y realmente es lo que menos le apetecía .

_ “¿Humana, te duele algo?” _ \- Preguntó sin rodeos

**“...no?”**

_ “¿Entonces porque no dejas de hacer ruidos de molestia desde que estás aquí?” _

**“¿oh… he estado?”-**

_ ”A cada rato, es molesto” _

**“emmmm….”-** Oko la mirada casi entrecerrando los ojos en sospecha y por alguna razón Alma sucumbe silenciosamente ante esa mirada de sospecha. 

**“Pues… esto.. a ver no es que tenga dolores,** **bueno si** **, simplemente tengo molestias continuas debido a que estoy en mis días del mes…”-** Las antenas de Oko hicieron un tick que indicaba el creciente interés sobre el tema, unos segundo de miradas silenciosas fue suficiente para saber qué estaba esperando una explicación más específica y detallada.

**“A ver, las hembras humanas, una vez al mes durante unos 3-5 días más o menos, sufrimos de continuas molestias y dolores. Es un proceso natural que denominamos “menstruación” o “periodo” y tiene como función la eliminación de los óvulos que no hayan sido fecundados durante el ciclo de ovulación con la ayuda de un pequeño sangrado. Nuestro cuerpo sufre cambios hormonales y estos en general nos producen un continuo malestar. Es un proceso relacionado con nuestra reproducción no es algo que sea preocupante y eso”-** Esperaba que no quisiera más explicación sobre la reproducción humana porque no estaba segura de querer tocar ahora mismo el tema de la cigüeña.

_ “ooh” _ \- Dijo sin más antes de empezar a subirse encima de Alma. Y por una fracción de segundo se quedó en shock pensando que le quitara los pantalones por alguna razón antes de darse cuenta que simplemente se había acurrucado en su regazo. Aunque realmente se quedó sin palabras cuando empezó a ronronear. Si, a ronronear. Y realmente fuerte.

En este momento el rostro más expresivo de “¿Qué estás haciendo?” se posaba en el rostro de Alma. Miro hacia DEL instintivamente para buscar respuesta y este solo se encontraba de pie con el ojo brillante en ella.

Así que la humana simplemente aceptó la situación esperando a ver lo que pasaba y se tumbó lentamente en su bear bag, cerraba los ojos. Si bien estaba deseando pedir explicaciones lo dejo de lado por un momento y simplemente se centró en el sonido. Un ronroneo realmente agradable y potente inundó rápidamente la sala. Se podía comparar con la de un gato. 

Aunque la verdad es que eran bastante diferentes a su modo.

El ambiente fresco, silencioso y los constantes ronroneos sonando a un ritmo relajante, estaban causando un asombroso efecto soñoliento.

Aun se sentia incomoda, las molestias no se irían solo con ronroneos y Oko era como una bolsa de agua caliente en su regazo pero…. centrarse en esos ronroneos simplemente era genial, podía sentir como sus labios subían en una pequeña sonrisa simplemente por lo relajada que se sentía. Hasta un punto donde se estaba quedando dormida a punto de irse al mundo de los sueños cuando escuchó la voz de Oko.

_ “¿Mejor ahora?” _

**“…”-** Y ahí acabó su pequeño viaje ancestral 

**“¿Por qué?”-** Preguntó rápidamente 

_ “Estas vibraciones tienen un efecto curativo para ayudarte con esas molestias que tu cuerpo inútil te da por algo que es necesario para vuestra supervivencia. Mis vibraciones deberían haber reducido tus molestias como para callar tus quejidos por un tiempo” _

Oooh asique por eso el ronroneo, ¿la hizo sentir mejor? bueno, aun seguia sintiendose como mierda pero indudablemente el gesto le pareció algo realmente bello viniendo de ella, aunque solo lo habría hecho para acallarla, no se le escapaba el punto de que simplemente podría haberla echado de la base y en lugar de eso gastó su precioso tiempo para tranquilizarla. Y vaya si funcionó.

Levantó a Oko con sus brazos, y para sorpresa de absolutamente nadie, simplemente se dejó tomar.

**“Sip, definitivamente me has ayudado.”** -y con eso envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña figuran en un gran y cariñoso abrazo, rozando las mejillas y todo - **“Muchisimas gracias por eso”.**

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió a DEL moverse hasta llegar cerca de donde estaban, si bien sabía que mientras no hiciera nada a Oko no la atacara, eso no le ahorró el pequeño infartillo cuando lo vio moverse cerrando sus pinzas una y otra vez, como una especie de amenaza silenciosa.

**“welp, yo tengo que irme ya”** \- Dejo a Oko en el suelo, amarró el bear bag y salió corriendo del lugar antes que la alienígena pudiera preguntar nada al respecto.  **“¡Nos vemos luego Oko!”-**

Realmente necesitaba ir al servicio ahora mismo.


End file.
